Small World ,Is'nt It?
by SmileLightShine
Summary: Meet Roppi and Tsuki , people who have there own problems in there small world. One day Roppi and Tsuki go to the edge of there town and meet the 'gods'. They meet the gods in there world and learn what there world exactly is as time passes and become good friends. But one person in town doesn't want that and says there is a conspiracy.Will everything fall in this small world? AU
1. Wonder

(This is my first fanfic on the site,I was inspired after looking up a bunch of information on the alternates of Durarara. This is pretty much me at my first try so it might not be good. )

The world,what is to them? I never got the appeal. Everyone was the same no matter how you age. Everyone minus Tsuki is terrible and I hate them. Oh I forgot who I hate the most ,me. I looked down at the streets from my apartment ,glaring. The sun is setting again like usual on my gloomy self. Why do they care,why should we care ,we`ll all die soon, right? I heard a distant scream down the street.

I looked to my left and saw Virus and is a fucked up guy who really is very werid who steals info and stalks. Psychedelic is an angry idiot who is a cop on the main street force ,a dangerous one at that. Seriously who hired him? "Na na na ,Psy the slow one can never catch me!"Virus yelled turning around sticking his tounge out in the middle of the street. "Ha,think so you vile piece of shit?!"Psy said getting pissed off at Vi pulling out his gun. I got off my balcony and went inside since I dont want hear them and there silly fight. Luckily my apartment is sound proof. As I locked the balcony door I then heard a knock on my front door. "Who the fuck is it?" I asked yelling.

I went to open it and Tsukishia was at the door. "I..im sorry Roppi.. Vi and Psy were fighting again and I was scared. "Tsuki is a scardy cat who can easily get lost . He is one of the city's mailman but he apparently doesn't know his left or right. But he is the only one I like ,kind of. "Dont sweat on the small stuff just get your ass in the door before I close it." I said in a cold chilling walked in ,taking his shoes off so I dont have to mop for another two weeks if I decide I live that long. I never got why Tsuki liked me ,because were complete opposites. He must have something wrong with himself to be like I honestly don't mind since I like him. "Roppi I..is everything ok?"Tsuki asked. The only reason he ask me Hachimanroppi is because Im a suicidal type of person.

There is not a day where I dont either think of it or think to start cutting my arms again. Besides no one else is going to care what happens minus Tsuki. "Yes,Tsuki Im fucking fine." I answered yawning."D..did you get enough sleep?" he asked red eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Yes" No,I lied. I was out wondering out of this disgusting town and to the boundaries of our world. You see past Hibaya`s castle is a cliff where a valley meets and across the stretch is a small house. The lights are always on.I wonder why is one disgusting human not with the rest of the trash. I learned one day that there was a boundary while I was trying to jump off the cliff ,I couldn't get passed the edge. It was like something wanted me hear."R..roppi you al..alright?Tsuki asked interrupting my train of thoughts. "Im fine,you idiot!"I yelled at Tsuki. Tsuki then looked like he was about to cry. I then gently hugged him telling him he is not an idiot just midly stupid. I may like Tsuki but Im not going to denied he is stupid but at least he knows to not piss me off. "Why don't we watch tv?"I said trying to cheer him up. "Ok."he said gently.

We walked to my couch hand in hand and I turned it first thing I saw was the "prince"known as Hibaya,Sakuraya the noble who tries to keep him in check, and Shitsou,Sakuraya`s butler on the news. Headline says Ruler of the land,almost shot, two suspects in were in the middle of damage control that those two dipshits made earlier. "Hey as prince of this town ,I Hibaya say you both should go to jail!"Hibaya yelled while Shitsou was pulling both Vi and Psy. I then see is damaged carriage in the back ground as the camera zooms in. Serves him right,you dont ride carriages in a fucking city. Tsuki pulled my arm."What do you want Tsuki?"I asked in annoyance. " Can I eat some thing from your kitchen ?"Tsuki aaked looking down on the floor."Sure" I answerd while Tsuki gets up and gets food while I change the channel because its annoying to hear Hibaya yell like the tyrant he is.

I flipped the channel to see the band Rainborn live on the popular talk show called Bunnz . The main singers were Gauken and Linda. The co cost were Psyche and Delic. And there all famous and get tons of attention and there all annoying. Delic is a flirt who has no clue when to stop his player mouth especially during interviews on Monday mornings . Ironically he`s an ex is a cutey ditz everyone loves and I hate him. He is 18,he needs to acts his age. Gauken is a confidante yet very annoying singer. He is the best of the worst,something about him gets under my skin maybe it's his the one I hate the most is LindaI detest him. He has the attitude of both Delic and Hibaya combined. Its like they both fucked one day and one of some how got pregent ,thus this obnoxious,in everyone's face,happy go lucky ,play boy was there fans werent better, screaming in the crowd. I grabbed a pillow and groaned in it.

" Do you w..want me to change it?"Tsuki asked. I passed him the remote to change it from the Rainbows before I break my tv. I hate them truely do. Then Tsuki turned it on to a documentary on the tundra . "H..hey ,do you want ice cr..cream?"Tsuki asked as he cuddled into me."No thanks,I already ate dinner." This time Im not lying at least. I was used to Tsuki and me holding hands,cuddling, and we even once spelt in the same bed together but Tsuki accidentally got drunk in high school. Me and Tsuki only have each other ,minus his crazy brother Mirai but he is always away solving crimes so he doesn't count as must go to normally were alone and want someone but Im scared of something happening to him. I wish I wasn't useless and complicated. I get my income by working at an antique shop owned by Rouge a lady who lost her voice at a young age and is old fashioned like her husband Diamond .I hate old fashioned junk but its better then taking Virus`s terrible offer of being an info broker for him.

I reflect on myself and everything on my life as yawn from boredom because the entire documentary is suicidal because of my past relationships in the last 10 years. My mom abandoned me,my dad was a drug addict who was selfish of himself. And my friends left me in the time I need them expect for. Tsuki but he is like a bug you cant rid of them no matter how hard you try. The thing I never got was death and I craved for it. I try to go away since Im useless but I cant.I never had once after every attemp mainly because Tsuki ninety five percent would find me at the very worst times. And I hate it but I need to go to not hurt can but why cant I? My answers might be answerd soon. I cant live like this even with Tsuki around helping me. I must go. I look to see Tsuki asleep on my shoulders,clinging onto my arm snuggling on it like Im a teddy bear. I sigh,maybe he is a sign. Maybe he isnt. I yawn again gently getting up to not wake Tsuki up and getting ready for bed.

I looked in the monitor sympathizing with ,Roppi I lightly laughed as I started Roppi who was getting ready for 't worry Roppi your answer will arrive shortly . I smile as I look at my computer. What we bulit was a world for not just us but for the people who were close to. We mainly have our sides of ourselves in the personas living. I liked it like that smiling. Were both gods arent we? "Oy ,arent you coming to bed now or not?" I heard my lover/co creator say. "Yeah ,yeah I just need to program a new feature to someone." I said adding the feature to one Hachimonroppi who is sleeping quietly in his bed. I yawned, tired. "Hear let me help you."he said picking me up from my seat. "Thanks" I whispered slowly drifting off into my lovers arms. Now time will tell for them to know there gods.


	2. Worry

I wake up rubbing my eyes. Where is Roppi? I looked around the apartment seeing if there is a sign of him. I then smell something being made in the kitchen. Oh Roppi must be hear! I get up grabbing my glasses off the table,pushing them up my nose. I then walked to the kitchen to see afamilar face. It wasn't Roppi but instead Mirai . "M..mi .Mirai!" I said looking at him in his back. He turns around as he turns off the stove. "Tsukishia!" he says as he ran over to me and hugged me. Miari is my little brother,he is very sweet,a good cook,and a detective.

"I. glad your hear!" I blurt out while hugging my brother. I love my little brother , I wish he was around more though because we never spend enough time together as a family. "Ugh,did your brother had to display his disgusting incest affection on you ,Tsuki while Im hear waiting for breakfast?" my best friend Roppi asked. "Hey, not into my big brother like that!" Mirai said pulling away from him with a disguised look on his face. "Better question, why the living fuck are you in my apartment?" Roppi asked glaring at Mirai. I figted scared of Roppi's glare.

Admittedly Im scared of Roppi at times. He yells a lot, says very rude things,and acts weird. But he is the one of the few people who were able to accept me,he dosent mind me being close to him,and at times he will listen to me as I listen to him about his past. I feel like he is special to me. "Hey,Tsuki are you alright?" Roppi asked after he flicked my forhead. " fine!" I said as I grabbed my forhead due to Roppi flicking it too hard. "Tsuki are you alright?"Mirai asked. " fine." I answerd quickly."Hachimenroppi,don't you hurt my brother like that."Mirai said glaring at him as he grabbed my head looking at it to see if its fine. "Geez stop babying him." Roppi retored as he looked at Mirai possibly about to get into another argument. They always do this and I hate it. I know hate is a strong word but I love them both. Mirai is my brother and Roppi is my best friend. "A..al. alright!" I blurted out about to cry.

I hate arguments, I really do. There pointless and just gets in the way of understanding. " Tsuki you don't need to cry."Mirai said patting my back. "Tsuki just because this disgusting thing that is your brother has your genges dosent mean I don't like you." Roppi said grabbing my hand and patting my hair. I know it seems weird I overreact but I cant help it. I really don't have many people in my life because they abandoned me. In high school before I met Roppi I was friends with a rude jerk . He almost look like Roppi but he had dark red eyes and acted very "loving". He said he loved everyone but in reality he was a very cold hearted scary person ,almost more then Roppi. I cant ever forgive for the betrayal. It mentally scared me to the point I can hardly talk to anyone. "Oy, Tsuki are you fine or do I need to thump sense in your hollow head?" Roppi asked grabbing my shoulders. "O..oh, sorry! I was just.." "Thinking of the betrayal of what a look alike asshole did?" Roppi questioning ,interrupting me.

"Y..Yeah." I said with a melancholic tone. "Look Tsuki I have to go and clock in to work so Ill be back ok,I left breakfast for everyone." Mirai said as he quickly hugged me and got up and left. "Hey Tsuki do you want breakfast?" Roppi asked grabbing my body and hugging it. "N..no .can we .cuddle?" I asked just wanting to sleep. Roppi then grabbed me and picked me up. "Do you need anything?" Roppi asked as he puts me on the couch. I nodded as I close my eyes feeling the warmth of his body. He takes off my glasses and strokes my hair. Roppi usually dose this when I am about to cry. I like that while he may not "care" he shows his emotions when heis around me. He explains why he has this hated towards all humans and why he has social issues like I do. We have this bond that one may not I don't mind it because the only two people I can ever trust is Mirai and Roppi. I yawned as I grabbed Roppi cuddling him as I went to sleep.

I looked at the designs for the next part of the world."Hey,do you think we should add a river nearby the medaow?" I asked my lover looking at his back. He turned from the computer and he looked at it. "Yeah, that would be smart but I was about to suggest a lake so thy can canon." he replied. We both are the creators of a world. Its made viturally but its real,all one needs to do is enter the right door on our side. On there's its past the barrior we put up. We created 14 people and everyone else is all filler to feel like a world. Im the designer and he is the programmer. As my boyfriend would say were "gods"of sort. We created them and made them a world. We just gave them a look and personality based on either us or one of our friends and let them explore there own world. I feel glad I can do this because I can spend time with my boyfriend and have some control in these situations. We both usually spend three to four hours a day working on the world inbetween work and being with our good friends. "Shizuo , do you want to go to Russia Sushi for lunch?" my lover asked getting up from his computer. "Yeah Izaya I would love to anyways before I have to get back to work." I answered getting up from the design table and walking over to the door as Izaya turned off the laptop and the lights. When he was done we both walked out of the room locking the door.


	3. Normality

As Tsuki was sound asleep I tried to getup so I can use the bathroom. I couldn't move because Tsuki has a strong gripe on my arm. I always wonder, why is Tsuki always grapping me like that. My heart was suddenly pounding from Tsuki snuggling into me mumbling things I couldn't hear. I heard my phone ring. I was about to reach it when I realised I left it in my bedroom. And Tsuki isnt letting go of my arm because he has an odd iron gripe. The phone continously gose off for about five minutes. I was getting slightly irrated because I need to answer my phone ,hell I actually have no clue what time it then lightly turns over because he dislikes loud noises in the morning and lets go of my arm. I quickly get up and grab my phone to check to see who the text were was my boss Rouge texting me. It read multipule times ,'Hachimenroppi,please get to work quickly or Ill havr no choice but to fire you.' Then one said,"Dont make my Rouge more hurt then she has because of you know. Diamond.' I checked the time on them and it said 7:50 ,the time I'm usually at the shop.

I check the time and panicked. Fuck , I'm late for work at the antiques shop and Tsuki is supposed to be at the post office.I quickly ran into my living room to wake my sleeping friend up. "Tsukishia! Get up quickly!"I yelled. He yawned and quickly sat looks confused in his sleepy state."Come on we're late for work!"I yelled. He gasped quickly knowing he might get fired from the post office. He gets up as we both scramble getting ready for our jobs.

Half an hour later

I ran as fast as I could in the heart of downtown. I'm late by an hour, I'm possibly going to lose my jobs because I overslept. I then saw the antantiques shop ran by Rouge. I ran in and saw Rouge looking displeased. 'Where were you?' She wrote in her note book. If she wasnt mute she would have sound angry. She is mute because she has no head. She has no head because she is a dullahan.I then hear a cough. I turn around and saw a pissed off Diamond,a too calm Tsugaru, an angry Tsupari ,and a sad smile on Toki.

There my ususl co workers/ bothersome idiots . Rouge and Diamond own the store even though Rouge runs mosy of the time .Diamond is actually a university teacher though he dose help from time to time when there are no classes. Toki is there adopted daughter who is pretty much shy but kind hearted. She didn't get mad so easy so she is less irating unlike her best friend Tsupari who from what I heard is a gangster though he seems to have a terrible temper and loves Toki . He is also a big trouble maker ,he is the worst out of all of them . They both volentier from time to time .My actual coworker is Tsugaru .He is too quite and strict on everyone and everything including himself. Actually that also describes both Diamond and Rouge when it's not there family or friends there rather harsh. It's irritating though I'm used to it.

"Look hear,Mr I suggest you apologize to my lovely Rouge before I dock your payment or better yet fire you."Diamonds stated clearly pissed off. Also Diamond and Rouge are in love so much if someone messes with the other hell would break loose . I sighed and turned to Rouge. "I'm sorry Rouge ,there was a nunsuince in my apartment and there were problems getting it out this morning." I said lying. There is no way I can say me and Tsuki were late because we overslept. Rouge's shawdows wiggled and she wrote quickly on her note pad. 'Are you ok,did anyone get hurt?' It read."Nah were fine." I said looking at her forcing a small smile on my face.

'That's good Roppi. So everyone lets get to work!'Rouge wrote showing the note to everyone. Everyone including me smiled and Toki went to turn the close sign to open. The store has no set time they open or close because they find it pointless when it's there store."The sign is turned mother."Toki said in a quite voice. "Everyone places!"Diamond yells as wev all scramble. I quickly get behind the second cash register the one next to Rouge. Toki and Tsupari are on opposite sides of the store ready to help people. Diamond is a separate cash register, but that one is for returns ,exchanges, and selling their old antiques. Tsugaru is cleaning everything in the store.

The first person walked in and it was Sakuraya. Sakuraya is an annoying noble who is almost always with 'his majesty'. He is also very kind hearted and actually cares for the town unlike a certain Prince. "Hello , and ." Sakuraya said while bowing. Rouge was waving her hand and Diamond smiled kindly. "What are you hear for,Sakuraya?" Diamond asked getting up from his place. Sakuraya is the shop's number one customer and he is also a noble so we treat him differently from the rest.

"Do you have any more traditional kimono,I need on for a ball." Sakuraya stated with a look of urgency on his face. "Are you referring to the ball happening tomorrow?" Diamond asked. Oh I forgot about that silly ball ,everyone in town was invited to prince Hibaya's useless coordination for him to become king. "Yes,I'm referring to Hibaya's ball." He responded smiling whole heartily."Oh,it's tomorrow?" Toki asked looking up from her book. "Yeah ,I forgot about that. Well have to wash the ball clothes tomorrow. " Diamond responded as he got the kimino rack Tsugaru got from the back. "These are some new kimonos we got last week." Diamond said smiling at Sakuraya. " Thank you your very kind." Sakuraya said happily. He looked through the rack picking out another pink kimono. I swear he wears nothing but pink and kiminos.

"This is perfect." He said as he grabbed a light pink and white one that has floral designs all over it. He took it to the check out counter to Rouge and she rang it up as Sakuraya got his money out. After he was done paying it and left Diamond looks at me. " Hey dose anyone have clothes for tomorrow's ball?"he asked. Everyone expect for me said or in Rouge's case wrote yes. "Roppi you aren't going?"Toki asked shyly. "Dont want to go,I don't see a point." I replied vaguely. I'm not going because it's fuckin Hibaya's ball . "Are you sure,it's an opopportunity for many things."Tsugaru responded as he grabs his fans and fans himself.

"I'm sure unless Tsuki is going." I replied. "Hey why would go anyone do to that clown?" Tsuppari asked looking at me with a hates Tsuki because one time he 'accidentally broke' Toki's package when what actually happened was by the time it got here it was already broken but Tsuki had to deliver it because of post off kind certain code. "I'll go anywhere Tsuki wants me to go because I care for him." I responded coldly. "So if he asked you to jump off of a bridge with him you would do it?" He asked walking closer to me"With no hesitation." I replied more coldly. He laughs mumbling something understand his breath walking back to hid spot. I'll never question my loyalty to Tsuki ,never because I hates to admit this but I need him.

(originally I was going to have Rouge have a head but I decided not to last minute because I caused a plot I really don't know Toki's personality because I could not find anything on it so I tried to interpret it from fan art and the song . If anyone knows how she actually acts please tell me because that would be helpful)


End file.
